


they got scared when the lights went low

by sarahalwaysx3



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahalwaysx3/pseuds/sarahalwaysx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antoine Triplett is the star of the SHIELD Highschool basketball team. Daisy Johnson is just a girl in the back row of his English class. That is, until one day Trip comes to school early for practice and finds Daisy using the showers in the gym. She brushes him off, but Trip can't get the mysterious girl out of his head. What is it that she's hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	they got scared when the lights went low

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've benn playing around with this idea for ages, and finally decidded to write and upload it.
> 
> English isn't my first language and this is entirely unbeta'd, so bear with me :)   
> The title is from Gavin DeGraw's "Soldier", but it's not relevant to the story.
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated :) Enjoy!

_**October, Junior Year** _

 

The sun had barely started to appear on the sky when his car pulled up on the school's parking lot. It was entirely empty, save from the custodian's truck that was pretty much always there.

Antoine Triplett parked his grey Cadillac Eldorado nearby the gym entrance and stretched before climbing out of the car. Being the star of the SHIELD Highschool basketball team meant making sacrifices, and for him that meant getting to school at 6 in the morning for an extra hour of practice. 

Both the front and the back entrance of the school were locked at this time of day, but Trip knew that Coach Garrett never locked the separate door to the gym, and that was all he needed, anyway.

He sneaked in quietly, careful not to let the door fall. He was sure nobody would mind him being in there, but it was just a matter of principle. He liked the gym best when it was quiet and empty, like now, and he wasn't about to destroy that short stretch of peace. It would be over as soon as he'd start bouncing and throwing the basketball, so he wanted to preserve the moment for the time being.

When he crossed the gym and opened the door to the boy's changing room however, Trip froze. The light was on. And the shower was running.

None of the other team members trained this early in the morning, not to mention being done and showering already. 

He carefully put his backpack and sports bag down and took a deep breath. Then he rounded the corner to the showers and was suddenly met with the naked back of a girl, shampoo running out of her long, dark hair. 

"Uhm." He cleared his throat, but the girl didn't seem to take notice of him. "Hey!", he called out.

She spun around, flashing her bare chest at him, and Trip let out an embarrassing yelp as he turned away quickly.

He heard the water being turned off, and then the girl's voice: "What, have you never seen female breasts before? They won't bite you, you know."

Trip's head felt awfully hot, and he was sure his face was turning bright red. The only thing he could manage to say was: "What the hell are you doing here?"

A few steps were taken behind him. "Showering. The girl's changing room was locked so the boy's shower had to do." Then a rustling noise. "You can stop being such a prude now and look again."

When he did turn back around, the girl had wrapped a towel around herself and was covering all the important parts of her body. Trip recognized her vaguely as Daisy Johnson from his 6th period English class. Despite her cool facade, the situation seemed to make her feel just as uncomfortable, and the pink flush on her cheeks made him feel a little bit better.

After regaining some of his composure, Trip crossed his arms in front of his chest and said: "Okay, let me rephrase that question, why the hell are you using the school's shower at six in the morning?"

The second the words left his mouth Daisy stiffened in front of him. "That's none of your business", she hissed as she squared her shoulders and gripped the towel tighter. Before Trip was able to respond, she had already grabbed her clothes from the bench next to the wall and pushed herself past him out the door.

He blinked for one second and she was gone, leaving him staring at the closed door, wondering where the hell she had run off to, naked as she was.

Trip shook his head in confusion, then proceeded to get dressed for his practice. 

As he was throwing the ball at the hoop, his mind kept darting back to the encounter in the boy's shower. He barely knew Daisy. In fact, he was quite certain that this had been the first proper conversation he'd ever had with her. If he recalled correctly, she had only come to SHIELD Highschool about a year ago. He didn't think she had a lot of friends, but then again, how would he know that. Trip knew as good as nothing about Daisy Johnson.

After the twentieth time the ball bounced off of the headboard and came flying back at him, Trip decided that his heart wasn't in it today, so he headed out, showered and got dressed just in time for first period. He left a mental note in the back of his head to ask Fitzsimmons about Daisy at lunch later today. If someone had a little bit of insight for him, it was his two British friends who he sometimes liked to refer to as 'The Gossip Duo'. Jemma got all the gossip from Bobbi Morse, the SHIELD Highschool head cheerleader, but it was ten times easier to get the information out of her than Bobbi.

First period came, and by the time English class rolled by, Trip had managed to push the incident far enough into the shoals of his brain to not be thinking about it anymore. But then he walked into the classroom and saw Daisy Johnson sitting in her usual spot in the very back corner, hiding her face behind a book that wasn't their current reading assignment, and he knew that the following 40 minutes were about to be the longest of his life.

Before he could rethink it, Trip made the bold decision and headed straight for the seat right next to Daisy. It wasn't where he normally sat, but the seat wasn't occupied anyway, so he didn't feel too bad about the switch.

Daisy didn't look up, but he knew she'd noticed him when her eyes darted in his direction and her knuckles turned white where they were holding the book. Just for one second, and then she was back to pretending to not see him.

Trip sat down just as Mrs. May entered the class room and began her lesson. She didn't comment on his new seating situation, and he was grateful for it. As she talked, Trip couldn't help but let his look wander over to Daisy from time to time.

8 years on the basketball court, watching and predicting his opponent's next move, had let him become a relatively good observer. When he looked at Daisy, he noticed a few things that could easily be missed by someone who wasn't paying a lot of attention. She was wearing make up. That fact in itself wasn't unusual, but Trip could make out the dark circles under her eyes that she hadn't quite managed to cover up. The sleeves of her sweatshirt had small holes in them, as if she'd been biting them. And she was skinny, a lot skinnier than it was considered healthy. She was eagerly taking notes, but her hand shook slightly as she wrote.

But above all those things, Trip noticed that she was pretty. He found himself fascinated by her chocolate brown eyes and by the way her teeth adorably nibbled at her bottom lip as she processed what Mrs. May was saying. 

The period was over a lot faster than Trip had expected, but Daisy didn't leave his mind for the rest of the day.

Hours later, when he was sitting at the dinner table with his mother, Daisy was still the only thing he could think about. He was pushing the food back and forth on his plate, as his thoughts seemed to be running in circles.

"Okay." With a loud clanking noise, Theresa Triplett put her spoon down and fixed her eyes on her son. "What's going on, Antoine? What's got you thinking so hard?"

Trip sighed. He should have known that he wouldn't be able to hide anything from his mother for very long. "There's this girl in my English class."

"Ah." Theresa's look told him exactly what she was thinking. "So this is about a girl."

"It's not like that." He leaned back in his chair and inhaled deeply before slowly letting the air back out. "There's just something about her... There's something about her I can't figure out."

"Do you want to figure it out?" She eyed him with puckered brows.

Trip couldn't help but grin at the obvious implication in her words. "Yeah. I think I do."

With a knowing smile, his mother continued to consume her dinner. "Good."

 


End file.
